Bad Boy
by Sayamynx
Summary: Hermione's shaky relationship grinds to a screeching halt as she catches her boyfriend cheating. Will she allow him back as a friend? Or use the bad boy as a toy?... HGDM mild M rating Oneshot Songfic


**Bad Boy**

Disclaimer: The characters are obviously not mine, and the song belongs to Cascada.

Note: AU here, people! Draco is good, so is Professor Snape. Dumbledore is alive! Set in 7th year, Hermione is AU as well. She's much more outgoing in this story. This is a songfic, 'Bad Boy' by Cascada.

----------

Hermione's life was perfect at the moment.

She was Head girl, and her boyfriend was the Head Boy. She was top of her class, still, and had let Ginny give her a makeover after the war had ended. She was no longer a bushy-haired nerd; now, her hair was frizz-free, and her wardrobe had completely changed. Ginny had magically altered her clothes to be tighter and shorter.

Who is her boyfriend, you ask? Well, none other than Slytherin Sex God, Draco Malfoy! Yeah, they even shared quarters, being Heads. Everyone knew what they did behind closed doors, and that was exactly why her life was perfect at the moment.

Draco thrust into her one last time before crying out and spilling into her, just moments after her orgasm. He pulled out and rolled over on her bed, spooning her from behind. They lay there, completely naked, listening to each other's breathing slowing down. When Hermione heard Draco fall asleep behind her, she sighed.

She wasn't positive of their relationship right now. He used to always be next to her, being almost overprotective and caring. She loved the attention, but did tire of it quickly. She talked to him about it, and he settled down a little on the protectiveness. He was still always there for her, just not hovering over her like he used to be.

Then, about a month ago, he became even more distant. He was rarely there for her anymore, and even brushed her off when she wanted to spend time with him. He was only completely devoted in their nighttime activities; even those were dwindling down to only weekends.

She wondered if he was cheating. He seemed to always be gone, and when he came back, he always seemed tired. The signs were there, and she almost knew it. But as there was no definite proof, she couldn't accuse him and be wrong about it.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She knew their relationship was falling apart, and they weren't even friends anymore. The trio had become friends with Draco during the war, as he publicly announced his loyalty to the Order. Draco had admitted to liking Hermione, and they had started dating.

Draco, Harry, and Ron had become best mates. She soon had felt like the fourth wheel in this friendship, as Draco became more distant to her. Harry and Ron wanted to spend more time with Draco, so she left on her own more often. She would have gone to Ginny, but she was too busy with Harry.

Now, Hermione really didn't have anyone. Draco was pretty much just using her for sex, and her friends were fawning over him. Hermione knew she should end the relationship, but she couldn't do it just yet. Before the Christmas ball, of course, but just not know.

With that not-so-comforting thought in her head, Hermione sighed again and fell asleep.

-----

Hermione woke up in the morning and realized Draco was not behind her anymore. She sighed again and rolled over to see a piece of parchment on the pillow. It read:

_Hermione_

_I'm sorry I'm not there when you wake up, I had to go take care of stuff in the Slytherin common room. I'll see you in the Great Hall when I'm done with he- it._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione snorted and shook her head. Her suspicions where confirmed when she saw the 'her' with the strike through it. Now she had proof he was cheating, and she could break it off with a reason.

Hermione got up and got dressed, and went immediately to find Harry and Ron with the note in her pocket. She found them in the Gryffindor common room, playing a game of chess, like every Saturday morning.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione called to them. They looked up from their game and smiled at her, waving her over. Smirking, she walked over.

"What's up, Hermione?" Ron asked. Harry saw her smirk and his eyes narrowed.

Hermione pulled the note from her pocket. "Look what I found when I woke up this morning. And don't think it's fake, you can easily match it to Draco's writing."

She handed Harry the note, and Ron leaned over to read it with him. They both looked up at her, surprised. Harry handed back the note, his eyebrows raised.

"He's cheating on you?" Ron asked, his face becoming red with anger. Hermione smirked again.

"I've suspected it for a while, since he became more distant to me. Now I have proof." Hermione glanced at her watch. "It's only 9:30; if I leave now, hopefully I will be interrupting something."

Harry saw her devious smirk grow and shook his head. "Please don't hurt yourself, Mione. I know how much you used to like him."

Hermione just waved and left. Outside the common room, she broke into a run down to the Slytherin common rooms in the dungeons. Many people she passed looked at her strangely, seeing her smirk and run at the same time.

As she approached the portrait to the entrance of the Slytherin house, she slowed down and quickly thought of a plan to use when she got in there. She knew the rest of Slytherin knew of his cheating, so they would be surprised to see her there. She quickly made up her mind and gave the password.

"_Mi amor_," Hermione whispered, shaking her head at the password. The portrait swung open silently and Hermione confidently stepped through the opening.

The activity in the room stopped and everyone fell silent as they saw the Prince's girlfriend enter the room with a smirk. Blaise raised his eyebrows at her as she made eye contact with him.

"Which dorm?" Hermione asked him, and they all knew she figured it out. He answered that it was the seventh year girl's dorm, and she calmly walked up the staircase with a smirk.

Hermione silently opened the door to the room and leaned on the frame as she saw her boyfriend fucking some Slytherin slut. She smirked and shook her head, one eyebrow raised.

"You are such a bad boy, Draco," Hermione said loudly, and the two in the bed quickly sprang apart at her voice. They were both breathing heavily and Draco looked shocked to see her there. "H-Hermione!" he squeaked out.

Hermione let out an amused snort. "You honestly thought I didn't know, that you could cheat and not get caught? That's really pathetic Draco. Here, you keep telling me I'm a great shag, but you don't seem to be satisfied with me. Well, that's a good thing, Draco. Because it's over."

With that she turned and walked calmly back down the stairs. She passed the Slytherins, who were quite impressed with that show. She walked out of the common room and rested the back of her head against the cold stone of the dungeon wall.

Her life was far from perfect at the moment.

-----

Hermione made it back to the Heads dorm in a few minutes and went into the combined bathroom to take a quick shower. She stripped off her clothes and stepped under the scalding water, taking no notice of the heat. She was still thinking about Draco.

That Slytherin slut under him was none other than Pansy Parkinson. Hermione snorted. If there was a slut in Hogwarts, she was it: slim, voluptuous body with a lot of makeup and short blonde hair. She flirted with every cute boy there, no matter the age.

Hermione should have known Draco would go for a slut like her. It didn't matter, though; even though she did love him, it had gone away, and now would never come back.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry herself with a fluffy blue towel. As she got dressed, she remembered she had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore at noon to discuss the upcoming Christmas ball. It was only two weeks away now, and Hermione was required to perform, as Head Girl. Draco didn't have to, which really wasn't fair, but Hermione went with it anyways.

As Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, fully-clothed and hair dried, she met her ex face-to-face in the common room. He was at the bottom step of the staircase she was coming down, and his clothes were still ruffled. She looked down at him, disgust carefully controlled onto her features; she didn't want to be snarling at him.

Hermione then jumped over the side of the railing, startling Draco. Hermione landed clean on her feet and raced past him so she wouldn't be late to the meeting with the headmaster.

As she made her way to the stone gargoyle, some ideas popped into her head about what she could perform at the Ball. She knew many muggle songs from her vacation in the States, and the name of one of her favorites flew through her mind. Hermione mentally praised herself for coming up with the perfect plan, and continued racing toward the office.

-----

Albus sat back in his chair, eyes twinkling. "So you would like to sing a muggle song for your performance? Excellent idea, my dear!"

Hermione thanked him, and they finished their discussion about preparations. The Head Girl then left the office, only to roll her eyes and wish to be able to turn around again. Draco was standing at the entrance to Dumbledore's office, waiting for her.

"Please Hermione, I'm sorry. Let me be your boyfriend again, or at least let me be your friend."

Hermione whirled to face him from her stance in the opposite direction. The anger in her eyes was visible.

"You will find out my answer to that pitiful excuse for an apology at the Christmas Ball. Until then, you should know that I don't need you anymore," Hermione concluded, and she turned and stalked down the hallway, leaving a confused and angry Draco behind her.

-----

It was the night of the ball. Draco had asked her numerous times to remain his friend, or to be his girlfriend again. Each time she ignored him, and walked away.

Hermione had just finished pinning her curly locks up when her alarm went off. She sighed and silenced it with a wave of her wand; it was time for her to leave.

She passed Draco in the common room, who was obviously waiting for her. She rolled her eyes and ignored him as she walked gracefully out of the common room.

He followed her down to the Great Hall, where the ball was taking place. As Heads, they were required to be the first people in. As if on cue, the doors opened as soon as Hermione placed herself in front of them. She led the group of waiting students into the Hall, Draco right next to her.

Hermione sat down at the Head table with the staff, Draco seating himself right next to her. The rest of the students filed in, quietly breaking off to find tables. When everyone was seated, Albus Dumbledore stood up and addressed the Hall.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Christmas Ball. I hope you all enjoy your evening, and I will let the ball begin with a traditional performance by the Head Girl."

Hermione stood up as the Hall clapped. She walked over to the main stage and placed herself behind the microphone. She stared directly at Draco when she introduced her piece.

"This song is, unfortunately, dedicated to Draco Malfoy. Just know that you led me to sing this. All of it is true, Draco, so I hope you get your answer from this."

With that introduction, the music started, and Hermione began to sing in a clear, beautiful voice.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again _

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again.

When the song finished, Hermione was staring straight at Draco, her eyes daring him to fight her. She hardly noticed the applause she received, and when she sat back down again, she only heard his words:

"_I will be your bad boy_."

----------

So? Love it? Review! Hate it? Review! Didn't even read it? Review! ... After you go back and read it!


End file.
